The Random Adventures of the Twilight Characters
by sydni
Summary: "We were supposed to find the Hufflechest and kidnap the Weasley twins after putting them into the chest and going home." "WHAT?" the twins yelled. "...nothing."
1. Dracula

Chapter 1

**All human  
**

Once upon a time, a doctor named Carlisle Cullen decided to change his name to Dracula. He put on a black wig, a cape, and fake vampire fangs.

His wife Esme, thought that he had been hanging around with their adopted son Emmett too much, so didn't think anything of it. Then Carlisle went to work at the hospital.

When he got to the hospital, everyone stared at him. Anytime someone wanted to talk to him he would say "BLECH! I vant to suck your blood!" to them and they would walk away confused.

Then Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend, came in and over to Carlisle. She said "You're not Dracula. You're Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you will never be a vampire." Then she walked away and Carlisle cried.

The End


	2. Emmett and the Creepy Voice

Chapter 2

Once upon a time, Emmett was walking around outside, All of a sudden he heard a creepy voice speak.

"Emmeeeeeetttttttt!" it said.

"Ah! Creepy voice!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmeeeeeetttttttt, climb up the treeee," it said.

"Okay," he replied scared.

Emmett then climbed up the five foot tall tree.

"What do I do now?" he asked the creepy voice.

"Stay there," it replied.

All of a sudden, the tree ripped out of the ground, and Emmett fell off of it with the tree landing on top of him. He pushed it off, and ran away screaming.

Then Bella walked out from behind a nearby tree holding a video camera.

"I'm putting this on Youtube," she said.

The End


	3. Love Triangle

Chapter 3

Once upon a time, there was a love triangle between some of our beloved characters.

Edward loved Bella, Jacob loved Edward, and Bella loved both of them.

One day, Bella was walking across the street, but she forgot to look both ways; big mistake. All of a sudden, a bus came out of nowhere, hit her, and then she died on the spot. So much for her good luck.

Immediately after she died, Jacob didn't love Edward anymore, and Edward no longer loved Bella. Extremely weird but true.

The

End


	4. The Squirrel

Chapter 4

Once upon a time in La Push, Leah and the rest of the wolf pack were walking around. Suddenly Leah came across a squirrel.

"Oh my GAWD! I LOVE that SQUIRREL!" she screamed.

"No you don't Leah," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do! It's my imprint!" she yelled in his face.

"It's physically impossible to imprint on an animal," Sam interrupted.

"Says you," she snorted. Then the squirrel started to scurry off.

"Wait squirrel! Come back! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled while chasing after the squirrel. The rest of the wolf pack just smacked their palms against their foreheads and walked away.

The

End


	5. Twister

Chapter 5

Once upon a time, Jacob was friends with the Cullens. I know, right? Talk about a once upon a time.

Well anyway, they all decided to play Twister. They opened the box, set up the mat, and appointed Esme as official spinner, seeing as she didn't want to play. Carlisle couldn't play either because he was too busy at the hospital being important.

After five minutes of playing, Jacob decides to phase so he can use his tail to reach a spot.

"Right hand green," Esme announced.

Jacob used his tail to reach the spot. Everyone started to complain about the wet dog smell, and how Jacob was cheating, but Esme said that he was only using his "assets."

Then, Jacob hit Rosalie in the face with his tail (by "accident" of course). Emmett then kicks Jacob, who smashes Esme's favorite lamp, which just so happens to be on top of Edward's piano (oops).

"JACOB!" Esme and Edward shouted.

"Oh shit!" Jacob yelled.

"Wait a minute. Jacob can't talk when he's in his wolf form," Alice said.

"Hey! I'm the author here; I can do whatever I want!" I yelled.

"Fine," she said. Now back to the story.

Jasper decided to make Edward and Esme even angrier, so then they chased Jacob out of the house.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONGREL!" Esme yelled.

The

End


	6. Uh

Chapter 6

Once upon a t…

"Finish that sentence and I will eat you!" Jasper yelled. Apparently, Jasper is out to get me.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do? A fictional character hates me!" I said sarcastically.

"I am not fictional!" he yelled.

"Yes you are," I replied.

"No, I'm NOT! Who are you anyway!" he yelled back.

"Didn't I just tell the pixie that in the last chapter?" I asked. Jasper then got really angry, which made everyone else very, very, angry.

"Why are we yelling!" Carlisle yelled.

"Because Jasper is really angry," I stated.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Emmett yelled getting very scared. Jasper then got very scared as well, and so did everyone else.

Emmett is now in a corner of the living room in the fetal position, rolling around on the floor.

"Make it go away!" he yelled. Then Jasper lost his power.

"What the hell!" he yelled. "Give it back!"

"Nah, I don't really feel like it right now. Maybe later," I said.

Jasper then decided that he wanted to destroy me, so I erased him from the story.

"Ah! Bring him back!" Alice yelled.

"No, he was mean," I said.

"You bring him back or I will kill you!" she threatened, screaming at me, which to everyone else at the time, looked like she was yelling at the ceiling.

"Do you want to be erased from the story, too?" I asked. "Because I could make that happen."

"No," she sighed.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The only thing that you could hear was the sound of crickets chirping. "I didn't think so."

The

End


	7. Down at La Push

Chapter 7

Apparently I'm not allowed to start off with once upon a time so… Once upon a day,

"That makes no sense!" Alice yelled.

"It doesn't have to! And now you no longer have a grudge against me," I said.

"Damn," she muttered.

Anyway, the Cullens, minus Carlisle and Esme, decided to go to La Push.

"We're not allowed to go to…" Edward yelled.

"You are now!" I yelled back.

"You're ruining the story," he said.

"No! I'm making it better!" I yelled back.

"But you killed Bella," he said sadly.

"I did you a favor," I replied. "She was annoying and clingy. Besides, you wanted to eat her."

"I did?" he asked, becoming very upset.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter cuz you don't love her anymore," I said.

"OMG! Did I kill her!" he yelled freaking out.

"No! A bus did! Now shut up! We're going to La Push!" I yelled. "Bring in the new set! Cue the actors!"

"But I thought we were fictional characters," Jacob said.

"You are. Someone is interrupting my story…Wait! When did you get here?" I asked.

"Ah oorbedd!" Jacob yelled with a hillbilly accent.

"Jaime, how many times do I have to tell you, no accents!" I yelled to my co-author. "I said that you could have input, but I said no accents unless it's Edward with a British accent." All of a sudden, Edward gained a British accent.

"Thank you Jaime," I said.

"But I don't want a British accent," Edward whined in his British accent.

"You do now, and you love me," I said firmly.

"Fine," he said.

"Wait, where did Jacob go?" I asked.

"I orbed!" he yelled.

"To where?" I asked suspicious.

"TEXAS!" he yelled.

"I did not make you orb to Texas. When did you get the power to orb anyway? JAIME!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, looking clueless.

"I told you no input from Charmed, or sending people to Texas."

"But I didn't do that," she said. "Oh, and Jacob loves me now, cuz he imprinted on me."

"Fine," I huffed.

"YAY!" she yelled.

"I finally imprinted!" Jacob yelled.

"I want to go to Texas with Jacob," Jaime said.

"No, you can go later," I said.

"YAY!" she and Jacob yelled.

"Wait a second, why are you two so enthusiastic about Texas?" I asked.

"It's got stuff!" Jaime yelled.

"And people!" Jacob added.

"Jacob, who sent you to Texas?" I asked.

"A very creepy voice that sounded familiar."

Jaime and I turned to each other, and at the same time shouted, "JASPER!"

"Muahahahaha!" Jasper yelled, laughing evilly.

"That's it! You're ruining my story! I'm sending you to another dimension where you can't affect us!"

"Noooooo!" he yelled.

"Shut up Jasper, you're no longer here," I said and then everything got quiet. "You know what! Forget La Push! I can't finish a story anymore! GAWD!"

"No! Come back!" Edward yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"

The

End


	8. Finals

Chapter 8

Once upon a time…

"Stop saying that!" Rosalie yelled.

"Edward! Make her be nice to me!" I yelled.

"Be nice," he said. "Can I please not have a British accent anymore?"

"No, I like it, and so do you."

"Okay."

Well anyway, since I had to take finals in school, I decided that everyone else does, too….again.

"Come on! Can we please stop taking these now!" Alice whined.

"Nope," Jaime said.

"Where were you?" I asked my co-author.

"Texas with Jacob!" she replied.

"Never mind."

Anyway, back to the story. So Edward finished.

"Finally," he huffed. And Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere near finished, while Alice didn't even start yet.

"Hey!" they all screamed in unison.

"Shut up and take your tests!" I yelled. So they all shut up and went back to taking their tests.

"At least bring Jasper back," Alice complained.

"No. He was mean. I won't bring him back till he apologizes," I said firmly.

"He can't apologize if he's not here," she pointed out.

"Damn. Fine, I'll bring him back, but he can't ruin my story anymore," I said. Then Jasper appeared.

"FREEDOM!" he yelled.

"You can only stay here if you apologize and promise to not ruin my story."

"Fine. I'm sorry, and promise not to ruin your story," he said. "Can I have my power back now?" he asked.

"Fine." So Jasper got his power back, but can't use it to get revenge on me.

"I hate you," he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"Can we please stop taking these now? My head hurts," Emmett complained.

"You can't get headaches Emmett," I pointed out. "But fine." Then the characters were done taking their finals.

The

End


	9. Hogwarts

Chapter 9

Once upon a time, the characters decided to play a game.

"We did that yesterday!" Rosalie yelled.

"Fine, be that way," I said.

Okay, so, Once upon a time, the characters decided to go to Hogwarts.

"YAY!" Emmett yelled.

"Thank you. At least someone likes my ideas." Everyone rolled their eyes and then Alice had a very funny vision, but blocked it from Edward.

"We have to go now!" she said laughing.

"Alice, stop blocking your thoughts with the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song," Edward said.

"Haha, that's hilarious!" I said. "Keep doing that Alice."

"When are we going! Can we go now! COME ON!" Emmett screamed.

"Yes, we're going now," I said. "Everyone, to the fireplace!"

"When did we get a fireplace?" Rosalie asked suspicious.

"I had Emmett build it yesterday and connect us to the Floo Network," I said. Emmett grinned, and then they all went into the fireplace to go to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, they ended up in a room with Voldemort and his dumb cloaked followers. Emmett pulled out his paintball gun, and started shooting them.

"Wait! When did he get a paintball gun?" Jasper asked.

"Just now. Do you want one too?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" So Jasper took out his paintball gun and started shooting them too. Then Voldemort turned around.

"KILL THEM!" he shouted. Then he took out his wand. But before he could kill anyone, he turned into a frog.

"A frog?" Emmett asked. "Oh come ON! You could've come up with something better than that."

"I'm sorry, I panicked," I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Send them to that dimension where Jasper was," he replied.

"NEVER send me back there. It was horrible," Jasper said scared, which made everyone else scared.

"Stop scaring everyone. I promise I won't send you back there." Then Voldemort and his followers were sent to the dimension that Jasper was in without any magic.

"YES!" Emmett boomed laughing.

"Alice, was that your vision?" Edward asked.

"Nope. My vision was better," she replied smiling.

"Stop asking Edward, you'll find out soon enough," I said. Edward agreed because he is the hottest vampire ever and always listens to me, because he loves me.

"Hey! What about me!" Emmett complained. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks," she said.

"You would've done it anyway," I pointed out.

"True." Emmett got over it and they all were walking down the hallway, when they spotted Professor Snape.

"The greasy-haired asshole is coming! Hide!" I whisper yelled, and they hid while the freak with the large nose walked by.

"That was close," Jacob said.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Jaime put me in," he said.

"Of course she did," I replied.

"She's so awesome."

"Okay," I said freaked out.

Everyone split up in search for Harry Potter and his friends. Edward and Jacob had to go by themselves because SOMEONE *cough* Jaime *cough* screwed up and made it so we couldn't be in this chapter.

In the mean time, they got tired of looking for Harry Potter and his friends, since they weren't there, and decided to leave.

Rosalie and Emmett accidentally bumped into Cedric Diggory on the way back to the fireplace.

"Hey Edward, let's go," Emmett said to Cedric.

"My name is Cedric," he said.

"Dude, if you were Cedric, you wouldn't look and sound like Edward," Emmett responded.

"Emmett, that makes no sense," I interrupted.

"You told me to say it," he argued.

"No I didn't."

"Oh yeah. Well Cedric has really retarded hair."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Cedric yelled.

"Edward stop yelling in my ear. You're damaging my vampire hearing with all of your screaming."

"Ah! Vampires!" he screamed and ran away.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"That was Cedric you moron," I said. Rosalie smacked him and would've high-fived me if SOMEONE *cough* Jaime *cough* hadn't screwed up.

"Yep, that sounds about right," she said. "You know, I like you a lot more than Bella. She was really annoying."

"I know right? That's why I got rid of her," I said. Then she smiled.

"Okay, let's go find the real Edward," she said.

Once we found everyone, we went to the fireplace, and returned to the Cullen mansion.

"So, what was Alice's vision?" everyone asked.

"Emmett dragging Cedric back here because he thought he was Edward," I said. Then everyone started laughing; even Edward. It was really funny.

"Emmett, how the hell do you confuse a vampire with a human?" Edward asked.

"Well he did look and sound exactly like you, except for the fucked up hair."

"Yeah Edward, you're hair is awesome. Cedric's is stupid," I said. Then everyone started laughing again.

The

End


	10. Six Flags

Chapter 10

Once upon a time, the Cullens, and Jacob (because Jaime said so) decided to go to Six Flags.

"What about the whole 'sparkle in the sun' thing," Edward asked.

"Silly Edward, it's cloudy today," I replied. He smiled his signature crooked smile and I almost died right there (but that would have been stupid so…yeah). Edward only does it for me now because he is totally hot and loves me.

"Yes I do," he said.

"TO SIX FLAGS!" Emmett yelled.

…**TWO YEARS LATER…**

So they finally get to Six Flags. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find a pen. Anyway, as soon as they got there, Emmett dragged everyone onto Kingda Ka…literally. It was fucking hilarious.

Rosalie flipped shit cause her hair got all messed up and if she were human she would have pissed her pants. She also got stuck sitting next to the sweaty fat guy that looked kinda like Professor Umbridge in Harry Potter. (Toad Face if you didn't remember.) She couldn't sit next to Emmett cause his big fat monkey ass took up the entire sear, and the one next to fat, sweaty, Umbridge was the only one open.

"Why the fuck did you still make me go on the damn ride!" she screamed at me.

"Because it's hilarious shit right there," Jaime said.

"True," Jacob agreed.

Then all of a sudden, Jaime and Jacob disapparated.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "How the hell did Jaime get into the story!" The world may never know.

"Stop stealing lines from Tootsie Pop commercials," jasper said.

"No cause I can do whatever I want," I replied. Then I received a letter for copyright infringement. "Apparently I'm not allowed to say whatever I want." What the hell happened to the 1st Amendment!

Then Jasper got stuck on an infinite loop on the swings and Alice just sat there laughing like a deranged psych ward patient.

Then they poof to Oz.

THE

END


	11. The Wicked Witch of the West

Chapter 11

Once upon a time…wait a minute! This is like five minutes later.

"Mon amie! Mon amie!" The French Caesar yelled. Who the hell is he?

"It's like a salad dressing mixture," Jaime said.

Then Toto poofed into existence…and guess what. It was Bella reincarnated.

"Can Bella be my bitch?" Jaime asked.

"Sure why not? I don't give a shit," I said.

"YAY!" Then they magically transported to the yellow brick road where an ugly ass lady was…Seriously, it looked like someone sneezed on her face. It was green.

"Muahahahahaha," evil ugly lady cackled.

"Shut the hell up freak!" Toto (aka Bella) yelled.

Then Jacob became a wolf and slobbered all over her, causing her to melt. Then Bella/Toto licked up the remains.

"Man she's a dumbass," I said.

THE

END


	12. The Hufflechest of the Carribean

Chapter 12

Once upon a time, there was a pirate ship. This pirate ship belonged to Jack Sparrow.

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow yelled.

"Get over it!" I yelled back. Anyway…CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow was in search of the Hufflechest which I wanted very badly.

The Cullens and Jacob cause Jaime said so were stuck on Isle Esme cause Jasper got really upset and ate the motor off of their speed boat.

"Motors are yucky," Emmett said.

"I don't care," I said.

All of a sudden CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and his ship appeared over the horizon.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Edward yelled very dramatically.

"*cough*GAY!*cough*," Jacob said.

"I second that," Jaime said.

"And I third that, now shut up," I added.

Then we magically appeared on the boat, meaning I finally got into the story.

"This is boring," I complained.

"Hey look! People screaming on an island!" Jaime yelled.

"Oh well," said CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. "There's no time for stopping. Now where's the rum?"

"Aw okay," I said. "Let's go then." Then Jaime got sad so we magically poofed Jacob onto the ship.

"YAY!" they both screamed. I was totally okay with it cause he provides comic relief.

Then we were off in search of the Hufflechest.

The map (which I had no idea where it came from) led us directly to the Black Lake.

"Hey we're back at Hogwarts!" Jacob yelled happily.

"Where the hell did we get that map from!" I yelled.

"I don't know, I found it in a rum bottle," CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow said.

"Riiiight."

So we docked the ship and ran into a fat old dude with a beard and a Viking helmet.

"Who are you?" said the weird Viking dude.

"Who are you? Who are you, weird Viking dude?" said Cotton's parrot.

"I am Hogarth Hufflechest," he replied. Then CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow talked him for his chest, which he didn't have. Then they ended up getting into a huge fight along with the giant squid, while the rest of us, including Cotton's parrot, snuck off into Hogwarts.

While we roamed the halls, we ran into six red-headed step-children named Darryl. Then Jacob punched them in their faces, turned into a wolf, and chased them down the corridor.

"Stupid shape shifter," I muttered. Then Jaime and I continued on our journey while Cotton's parrot followed Jacob down the corridor while saying "stupid shape shifter" over and over.

Then Jaime and I came across the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We're at the entrance to the awesomest place ever!" I yelled.

Then the portrait swung open and the Weasley twins walked out. Then a bright shining light appeared on them and we heard an "Ah" noise.

"Ow my eyes!" one of them said.

"Who turned on the lights!" the other yelled.

"Hi!" Jaime yelled. "My name is Jaime!"

"And I'm the awesomest person ever!" I said. Then Fred and I got into a fight over who was more awesome. Jaime and George resolved the conflict by saying we were both awesome.

Because Sydni is the narrator, she made George fall in love with Jaime and they lived happily ever after.

THE  
END

"Jaime that's a sucky ending!" I yelled at her. "We were supposed to find the Hufflechest, kidnap the Weasley twins, and put them into the chest before going home!"

"WHAT!" the twins yelled.

"…nothing," Jaime and I replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Ooh! Sharp and Shiny!

**This chapter starts off as a flashback which happened before anything else in the entire story occurred.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

***flashback***

"Ready….GO!" I said.

"You can't say that every time we start something," Jaime replied. "It's not fair!"

"Yes it is!" I yelled. "I said so!"

"Ooh! Sharp and Shiny!" Jaime said while holding push pins…from my desk.

And then we heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Ouchies!" Jaime yelled after sticking herself with a pin. Then we both ran downstairs and see two owls flying in a circle. "BIRDIEEEEEES!"

"Why the hell are there owls in my house!" I yelled.

Then one flew into the window, rolled off of the ledge, and Jaime caught it.

The owl screeched and flew out of her hands and dropped a letter at my feet.

I picked up the letter and noticed it looked familiar.

"OMG I GOT MY LETTER!" I screamed as my dog barked at the owls. Jaime also got her letter and we freaked out before poofing to Diagon Alley to get all of the necessary equipment and our wands from Ollivander's…stupid pen…Anyway…

Jaime got a Willow wand with a unicorn hair core, while mine is Birch and dragon heartstring.

"I wouldn't want dragon heartstring," Jaime said. "Someone has to go in and get that."

"Thanks for sharing," I replied.

As we were walking down Diagon Alley, Jaime tripped on a raised brick, poked a ginger twin in the stomach with her wand, stumbled, and fell at his feet.

"Look Jaime!" I yelled. "You've _fallen_ for him!"

"Hey! That's my joke!" the other ginger twin yelled.

Jaime was as red as an appley and apologized profusely while stumbling to her feet.

"Nu uh!" I yelled back. "It's my joke! Get your own!" Then the other ginger twin and I…stupid pen…got into a huge fight over whose joke it was.

Then Jaime and ginger #1 broke up our fight.

"Hi! My name is Jaime!" Jaime said.

"And I'm the funniest person ever!" I said. Stupid pen…Then ginger #2 and I got into another argument over who was funnier.

"It was nice meeting you," Jaime said while dragging me away before I killed the ginger kid.

Then we went home.

THE

END


	14. The Hufflechest of Hogwarts?

Chapter 14

"Hey, don't we know you from somewhere?" Fred asked.

Jaime then tripped on a raisin, poked George in the ribs with her wand, stumbled, and fell at his feet.

"Hey look Jaime!" I yelled. "You've _fallen_ for him!"…stupid pen.

"It's them! Get them!" Fred yelled.

"Flee Jaime! FLEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled. Then we ran away.

Then Jaime got cornered by George, they lock eyes, fall in love, and magic happens.

"Jaime stop making this story sound like stupid crap!" I yelled. "It sounds like Twilight!" Jaime says "boo" and walks away with a pouty face. "Get in the Hufflechest, Weasley!" I yelled at Fred while pointing to a blank space next to me.

"I wasn't aware that we found the Hufflechest," Jaime said.

"…"

Then Bellatrix Lestrange ran down the corridor while holding a plush Voldemort doll.

"Ah! He's going to get me!" she yelled. We looked behind her to see Neville Longbottom chasing her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange sleeps with a plush Voldemort?" Fred asked.

"I would run the sword of Godric Gryffindor through it," I replied. "Then wave it around while it's still on the sword yelling "I'VE KILLED VOLDEMORT SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!""

"…what's a juice box?"

"It's a box filled with juice, duh!" I answered.

Then we ran away, found Jacob, and shoved him in front of the Weasley twins.

"We have an animagus!" Jaime yelled.

"So hah!" I added.

"What's an animagus?" Jacob asked while freaking out. "Am I dying?"

"No you idiot!" I yelled at him. "Just turn into a wolf already!"

"Oh," he said stupidly. Then he turned into a wolf, saw a squirrel, and chased it.

Then he met Sirius Black, who turned out to be his long, long, long, long…just really long okay? Lost uncle.

As we were frantically running away from the Weasley twins, we saw another red headed child acting like a big head while patrolling the corridor.

I ran right up to him, shoved him into a wall, and yelled "FRESHMAN!"

"This place is crawling with red headed kids," Jaime said as we ran away again.

Then Jaime tripped over a mysterious box.

"OMG! It's the Hufflechest!" I yelled. "Quick! Shove the twins in it!" But when we opened the chest, we found the Marauder's Map…and Emmett?

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled. Then Jaime shrieked and fell to the ground.

"How the hell did you get inside the Hufflechest?" I asked.

"This," he said while holding up a dolphin. "It magically transported me here."

"OMG! It's Snape's portkey!" I yelled. Then Snape came over, took his dolphin portkey, and smacked Emmett before walking away.

Toad Face Umbridge (the real one this time) then wrote another stupid ass decree about stealing Snape's dolphin portkey. Then everybody laughed.

Then the Weasley twins showed up and willingly decided to get into the Hufflechest for how I awesomely 'freshmaned' Percy…and to get away from Toad Face.

Then we got on the Knight Bus and escaped.

THE  
END


End file.
